Reunion
Reunion is the forty-second episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Homeward Bound and followed by Beelzemon's Big Day. Plot The D-Reaper is attacking West Shinjuku. Rika's mother seems to be setting up a photo shoot, which Rika's grandmother says they won't be setting up with everything going on. Mrs. Nonaka says she knows that and needs to take her mind off the D-Reaper's attack. She says one good thing comes from this - they can be a family again. Rika realizes she changed even more than her. Roadblocks are set up the the military mobilizes against the D-Reaper, while Yamaki, Riley, and the Monster Makers (excluding Janyu, who is talking to Sensei) try to tap into Hypnos's signal, and eventually Yamaki finds the Hypnos log file, a record of everything that went in or out of Hypnos. Takato and Guilmon ride the train back to Shinjuku. Ryo and Monodramon get a ride back home from Ryo's father, Mr. Akiyama. Monodramon is almost as playful as Guilmon now, while Mr. Akiyama is a bit iffy about keeping him. Impmon goes to Ai and Mako's house in search of them, but it has been abandoned, and he is sure they don't even remember him, until he finds a note with a picture of him on it. Calumon plays with Jeri's younger brother, Masahiko. Jeri, who still has pale skin and yellow eyes, pins Masahiko to the ground and intimidates him. After Takato talks with his mother, who wants him to come home, Takato and Guilmon head off to face the D-Reaper, whom the military is currently setting up to fight. Rika and Renamon know the military doesn't stand a chance, and want to go fight it. Mrs. Nonaka says that when she got married, everyone told her she was too young, but she didn't listen, and Rika should make her own decisions as she did. She gives Rika a shirt similar to her original one, except the heart on it isn't broken. In the center of the D-Reaper's chaos is the Hypnos building, which it is consuming. Yamaki and Janyu notice this from where they are, and realize that it's not just Digimon who have the power to come to Earth. Suzie tries to teach Lopmon to talk like her, trying to get her to say things like "I don't want to go to bed". Lopmon does want to go to bed, however, and she, Suzie, and Terriermon nearly fall asleep. Henry tells Sensei that the Devas didn't think they were evil because they believed in what they were doing. Sensei compares the perception of truth to clouds moving shadows with them, and says few things are abolute, not even their own existence. Henry talks to his mother, who is reluctant to let him go fight the D-Reaper. Henry says that only he, Takato, and Rika know what they're up against and have a chance at beating the D-Reaper. Mrs. Wong says Henry gets more and more like his father, whose friend's house burned down once and Janyu quit his job to help him even though he wasn't sure he could get another one. She doesn't want him to go, but tells him to if he has to. Jeri disappears from her relatives' house. As the military head to face the D-Reaper, it captures their camera. As Takato and Guilmon arrive at the tunnel, which will lead them to the center of the park without being mistaken for an enemy by the army, whom Takato knows doesn't trust Digimon after Vikaralamon's attack, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon meet up with Takato and Guilmon, and the six of them walk through a tunnel. The military soldiers and their commander encounter some winged creatures connected to the D-Reaper, and shoot missiles at them, to no effect. Among the D-Reaper agents is Pendulum Feet, an agent with pendulum blades for feet. Notes *The D-Reaper is the antagonist of this episode Category:Episodes